I like you
by Gaby Wright
Summary: English version of my fan fict "Me Gustas" It contains ErixDla I hope do you like it


─ Lady Erika, do you want something to DRINK?

─ ... Oh? No Thanks.

While she was considering a case that had been assigned, Dlanor had approached her to offer a drink for the night. Being rejected this offer, she returned to her respective desks.

When she completed her work, Erika lifted the papers and began to monologue, ending up with her typical sentence.

─ ... And with the existence of this track, this level of reasoning is possible for Furudo Erika. What do you think everyone?

In their silence, Dlanor smiled to herself and decided congratulate her.

─ Congratulations, Lady Erika. You are wonderful with the handling of Truth BLUE.

She opened her eyes and, with a drop of sweat because of nerve trying to cover up with a cocky smile, laughed out loud.

─ That's because I'm the Detective! Hahahahahahahahaha

Dlanor nodded gently and returned to his seat. Erika, who's stand up, watched silently.

Inside her, something strange began to happen as she watched. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, her throat began to swell, and her breathing started to become heavier. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and went to where was the Head Inquisitor of Heresy.

─ Hey, Dlanor.

She looked up and her eyes opened wide when she saw that Erika took of the hands and her face was red as a tomato and frowns. She spoke these words.

─ I like you...

Those words rang in her memory, bringing their memories from that day on which she and Erika faced for the first time against Lord Battler. Were the same words she said that stormy night, before the curtains opened to the murders of Rokkenjima inaugurated.

But this time, she said absolutely nothing.

She couldn't understand the why of their actions, much less those factions which were reflected in the faces of the young detective.

─ From now on, I will devote my life to you. I want to do the same for me ... We'll find happiness together.

A few seconds later, the eyes of the self-proclaimed intellectual rapist and tears started coming out, and suddenly dropped Dlanor hands and ran out of office in shame.

Dlanor, seeing the action, began to feel guilty and said to herself.

─ What should I DO ...?

After thinking a few minutes, she rose from his seat and went to Erika's room.

Upon entering there, the detective was sobbing and hiding hers face drenched in tears on the pillow.

Dlanor, still standing in the doorway of her room, knocked three times the open door.

─ Who is it? ─ said without seeing the door.

She didn't answer. In contrast, hit three times again.

─ Who is it? ─ said, stifling her cry with her pillow.

She didn't say anything and continued with the action that had been doing before.

─ But what you want?

When she looked toward to the entrance, she could see the Head Inquisitor of Heresy standing in the doorway, slamming the door already open.

When she saw the face of Erika, Dlanor only showed a slight smile as a "3" invested.

─ What's so funny? Get out of my room!

She uttered not a word, but she was ready to take five steps in the direction towards her.

─ I told you to get out! Do you not understand what I mean?

She was watching in silence.

─ For the last time! OUT!

She was deaf and stood there, motionless. Full of anger, Erika got out of bed and headed Dlanor. When she was ready to push her out of her room, an unexpected act stopped her.

In a few thousandths of seconds, she was caught in the arms of the Head Inquisitor of Heresy. Her embrace was so strong yet so relaxing, it was able to eliminate the anger she felt.

_She is small, but their embrace is as strong as any adult ... It looks like a porcelain doll that, with a bump, can be broken..._

─ ...

Without uttering a word, she laid her face on her shoulder and wrapped Dlanor's back with her arms.

─ You're my furniture ... So I want to do to be my pillow ... I'm tired...

─ As you WISH.

She hid her face from the visual field of the Inquisitor of Heresy, closed her eyes and smiled happily and unconsciously embraced Dlanor a little stronger.

_From now on ... I will dedicate my life to you ... I swear it..._


End file.
